Merry Christmas, Mr Spock
by Sofia301
Summary: Spock does not normally like Christmas. However, the intervention (in more ways than one... mehehehe. :3) of one James T. Kirk quickly changes his mind about this particular year's celebrations... Slight, Sulu/Chekhov, just cause I loves ya :3 SMUTTINESS and general bad behaviour from our boys. RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! Reviews are love! U/D: SURPRISE IN SECOND CHAPTER! :D
1. Merry Christmas, Mr Spock

**Okayy… SO, just because it's Christmas; I thought I'd give you a Spirky Christmas one-shot chapter... or two, haven't decided how long to make it yet :3  
Maybe if this gets enough positive feedback, I'll consider extending it. :D **

**I'm so sorry; this was meant to be published yesterday, but the website was playing up, and I couldn't get on my profile. L *begging face***

**Contains: Karaoke, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, a drunk Spock (!), and added *ahem* extras. Mehehehe :3 **

**Slight hint of Sulu/Chekhov too :3**

**Consider it a gift from me to you lovely guys of Fanfiction; hope y'all have an awesome Christmas and a happy and healthy new year! ~**

**Any music mentioned I do not own; the copyright remains with the artists, plus unfortunately I do not own Star Trek L**

**Enjoy… *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

Spock sighed, a headache throbbing in his temples. It was Christmas Eve on the Enterprise, and having no will whatsoever to take part in the festivities, he had confined himself to the bridge ploughing through various reports.

His communicator bleeped.

"Yes?"

"_Spock? Can you drop by my quarters in, say, half an hour_?" The Captain's voice bubbled through the comm., and Spock thought he could detect a hint of merriment. Typical Kirk; drunk already.

Suppressing an eye roll, Spock replied.

"Of course, Captain; for what reason may I ask?"

"_Ahh… ya know, business and… stuff_. _And call me Jim, alright? We're off duty!_"

"Captain, what are y-"

"_Sorry Spock, gotta go! See ya then!_" The line cut off abruptly.

Spock sighed again, this time more exasperatedly. _Well, surely it cannot hurt to visit his quarters, wish him 'Season's greetings', as it were. _

A shudder rippled through him at the thought of it. True enough, the Christmas holidays and celebrations did not appeal to him; however it would be looked upon as rude if he did not acknowledge them at least.

Shaking his head bemusedly, he returned to work. Surely it wouldn't be as bad as he was anticipating…

But oh how wrong he was.

It was _so much better_.

_30 minutes later…_

'This is not a good idea…' Spock murmured to himself, as he was preparing to enter Jim's quarters.

_Just get it over with._ Almost tentatively, he reached out and punched in the entry code. The door slid open, revealing an empty room.

_Of course, _Spock thought bitterly, _I might well have known this would happen_.

Turning sharply on his heel to leave, he vaguely heard the bathroom door slide open behind him and silent footfalls on the carpet.

"Hello, Jim."

Turning to face his captain, Spock's eyes widened almost imperceptively. _Jim was naked in front of him. Oh God, why did this have to be so damned difficult to avert my eyes…? Also, to use the vernacular; you may indeed fuck me, Captain._

Looking up sharply, he realised Kirk had been watching him with amusement; his eyebrow quirked curiously.

"Like what ya see, Spock?"

"I do not know what you mean, Capt- Jim." Spock hastily corrected, colouring slightly.

"Pfft, like hell you don't. _Were you checking me out_?" Jim lowered his voice to a sultry and suggestive whisper.

Spock gritted his teeth, attempting to keep his face as impasse as possible. "I do not understand the meaning."

Kirk smirked.

"Fine. I'll talk your way. Were you observing me in a way that meant you find me physically attractive, _Commander_?"

Spock did not reply, but the blush creeping up his face otherwise. _This is nonsense._

"Hmm, inter-esting…" Jim dragged the word out. "And what were you to say if I did _this_…"

He reached out a palm, pressing it against Spock's chest, whilst reaching up to nibble on Spock's earlobe.

Desire throbbed deep within his veins, pounding through his very soul. He could feel his resolve slipping… slipping…

"_Stop._" His voice came out as a barely strained whisper, his emotions threatening to overwhelm both him and Kirk.

_This was dangerous._

_And somehow… _

_Logical._

Gradually, Kirk retreated into his quarters to grab clothes.

"You know, _Commander Spock_, I am not done with you yet. You're coming with me. That's an order."

"I-"

"Shut it, Spock! God damn it just follow your instincts once in a while! How will it hurt?" Jim grinned boyishly, almost as if the previous actions had not occurred.

_It will hurt me to suppress such feelings of desire for long. More appropriately, it will hurt you when I finally get my hands on you, James Kirk._

"I see no harm in occasionally straying from the path of destiny." Spock intoned with a semi-interested smile playing on his lips.

_Was this wise? Playing with Jim Kirk was like playing with fire; you will get burned. _

"Come _on_, or we'll be late!" Jim bounded out of his room, excited as a puppy.

Dread settled in Spock's chest, defusing his smile immediately. He voiced his next question, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Late for what?"

"The Christmas party, duh! Now _c'mon!_"

_Brilliant._

* * *

_Three hours later…_

_'Don't stop, belieeeviiing! Hold on to that feeeeeliiing…'_

"Scotty, you're shit!" bellowed Jim, doubled over with drunken laughter.

Next to him, Spock was certainly feeling the effects of the alcohol forced on him by Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekhov. He was – most certainly- inebriated to a level he had not before experienced.

Laughter started bubbling from his lips. Engineer Scott did indeed look a fool, and he could not sing for _shit_. But that's what made everything so _amusing_ it seemed; it was not a competition of talent, just how badly one could sing.

Even in his drunken state, he could not refrain from overanalysing every single thing he saw. It was getting a little irritating.

_Loosen up, Spock. You are part human after all._

Smirking, he sat straighter in his chair and leaned over to Jim, lips practically touching his ear.

"How about you sing, Jim? I already know you have the voice of an angel… I doubt the crew do."

Wow. Slipping into Terran vernacular; he must be pissed.

"Only if you get up and sing with me, Commander." Jim replied without an ounce of hesitation.

Spock threw back his drink in one gulp and took a small bite of chocolate; another method of Vulcan inebriation. He did believe in a healthy balance, after all.

"You're on. But I get to choose the song."

"Well, well. Go on then, seeing as I'm feeling particularly…" his eyes flicked suggestively up and down Spock's body, "… amenable at the minute. You owe me one."

"Anything, Captain." Spock murmured; almost immediately regretting it as he saw the animalistic desire cloud Jim's eyes.

"We shall see."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, despite the alcohol, Spock felt nervous. Why was he doing this?

_For James_.

The voice whispered into the back of his mind, made his back straighten. Reaching for another shot, he promptly downed it. What was that phrase? Oh yes. 'Dutch courage'

"Right, and up next we have James Tiberius Kirk-" Spock rolled his eyes; _trust him to use his full name_, "-and… Spock, singing… S&M by Rihanna? Wow…" Uhura's face was a complete question mark. She turned to Spock, who nodded innocently. Perfect choice of song, although he was sure he'd regret it tomorrow morning.

"Take it away guys!"

_# Feels so good, being bad # Spock_ sang, eyes flickering mischievously.

# _There's no way I'm turning back # he_ heard Jim reply. He couldn't trust himself to look at him; otherwise he may well explode right then and there.

_# Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure…_ # Spock was biting his lip hard to stop himself from moaning aloud. He heard wolf whistles from Scotty, Sulu and Chekhov, and grinned devilishly, flashing them a very un-Spock-like wink.

# _Love is great, love is fine… Out the box, outta line…The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more…_ # Jim's voice rose to join Spock's combining their desires as one, as they stared into one another's eyes.

_Wow._ Jim thought.

_I need to get Spock drunk more often… and he's nowhere near drunk enough yet. God, he's sexy._

_Well, that can be easily arranged._

Spock's voice echoed clearly inside his head. But he was still singing… How the hell…?

_Just keep singing, damn it. _

# '_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it,  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me…_#

_Do they indeed? Well, that is one thing I shall take note of, Jim._

_Shut up and finish the song. _

Jim almost laughed as he caught the aghast expressions of his crew, especially Bones who was almost emanating 'I _really_ don't wanna know'.

As the song came to an end, he all but kissed Spock right there on that stage, but he held himself back.

_Patience…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Spock was experiencing more of a high than he had ever experienced in his entire life. Head reeling, heart pounding, face flushed.

He was falling fast, and he _loved_ it.

"Alright guys, this is getting boring now." Jim's voice cut through the confused muddle of sound. The next sentence would change the course of Spock's entire life… permanently.

"Let's have a game of… Truth or Dare!"

Uhura rolled her eyes and groaned in despair. "Ohh… for fuck's sake."

Spock, however perked up. "Very well Captain; seeing as it was your idea, you go first. What do we think everyone?" he enquired, addressing the entire room.

"DARE!" they bellowed as one.

"Right. Mr Chekhov, would you care to choose a dare for our dear Captain?" Spock asked, eyes flashing devilishly.

"Right you are! I dare the Captain to…"

"Be careful there Chekhov…" Jim intoned warningly, but with a half-smile on his face.

"To… go commando for the rest of the night." Chekhov finished, grinning widely.

Sulu and Bones almost simultaneously choked on their drinks attempting to suppress laughter.

"Fine." Kirk didn't move.

"Wait. You don't mean- you're not-" McCoy sputtered, turning an impressive shade of beetroot.

"That. Is. Gross." Uhura shook her head. "But, I must say; I'm not surprised."

Spock glanced at his very tight fitting jeans. They were definitely showing everything. Clearing his throat slightly, Spock felt his own trousers tighten uncomfortably, and he turned away, squirming slightly in his chair.

"Right, Mr Spock. It is your turn now; guys, what do we reckon?"

"TRUTH!"

Spock cursed in Vulcan under his breath; they all knew full well that he could not lie. Every eye in the room turned on him; Jim's glinting slightly with a combination of desire and animalistic malice. Deliberately, he dragged a tongue lasciviously over his full lips.

"_Commander _Spock… I would like you to tell the crew of the entire USS Enterprise… both in this room and over the comms… who, in this room, would you like to fuck the most. You have thirty seconds. Go."

It was echoingly silent as the room held its collective breath. Would he really comply?

Spock's throat dried, as he took a shuddering breath in; hands shaking slightly, he reached for the comm button on the wall.

_Damn you Jim. Damn you to hell. _

"Crew of the USS Enterprise, may I have your full and undivided attention please. I, Commander Spock would most like to have sexual relations with…" he paused.

The entire Enterprise seemed to freeze.

"... Our own Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Thank you for your time. Spock out."

Releasing the button, he slumped back into his chair, awaiting the onslaught that was more likely than not coming his way…

… But there was nothing. Glancing up, he caught the looks of utter surprise etched into every face. All except Jim's. His was relaxed into a look of pure satisfaction and bliss.

The mutters started, gradually growing into a roar around Spock's ears.

"Oh. My. God."  
"You've gotta be kidding."  
"How much of this have I had?"

* * *

_I'd appreciate your input…_

As The Bad Touch echoed into life, Spock cringed violently. He needed another drink. Make that _drinks_, plural.

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.  
Gettin' horny now!_

Well, at least people were paying attention to him now right? Striding across to the drinks table and grabbing two bottles of Orion champagne, and a large bottle of bourbon, Spock tore off the lid of the champagne bottle, and began gulping it down hungrily. It was gone in a matter of seconds, and the humiliation numbed slightly. He hiccupped slightly and giggled to himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Staggering to the centre of the room, he set the empty bottle down with a loud clink.

"I think Spock's tryin' tae suggest another game for us." Scotty smirked. "OI, youse lot! Get here if you wannae play Spin tha' Bottle!"

A small crowd gathered; everyone else was already planning on how to make an excuse to leave and reconnoiter with their friends about Spock's revelation.

"This should be interesting." Sulu said with a wry smile at Jim and Spock, as he reached out to spin the bottle first.

Meanwhile, Spock was downing the second bottle of champagne; nodding impatiently at Sulu, he indicated that he should carry on.

The bottle swirled around the circle, settling first on Chekhov, who paled visibly.

"Right. Whoever this lands on next, you must kiss, understand?" Sulu said quietly.

Chekhov nodded mutely.

Once more the bottle swung around, and landed on… Sulu.

"Right." Sulu flushed pink "Sooo… you kiss me then, Pavel?"

"Mhm." Chekhov murmured, shuffling towards Sulu.

A sudden surge of confidence overcame him, and he pulled Sulu towards him, kissing him deeply, desire flooding through his body. Sulu tasted sweetly of whiskey; once their lips met, Chekhov felt like he was coming home finally.

"Wow."

Kirk's voice cut through the haze of desire fogging Sulu's mind.

"Ahem, r-right, next one…"

Spock knew what was coming next.

"Commander Spock... aaaand... Oh, what a surprise; Mr Kirk." Bones smirked sarcastically.

"Spooock. C'mere and give me a kiss." Jim pouts, almost lovingly. His face was flushed from the alcohol.

_Enough. This is enough now._

Fuelled by a cocktail of alcohol, desire and Vulcan urges, Spock strode over to Jim, and shoved him violently into a chair, straddling him and pinning his arms. He attacked Kirk's lips with a ferocity that was almost animalistic in nature. Trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, the room immediately dissolved.

Oddly, he remembered the exact words of his father, all those years ago…

_"Emotions run deep in our race. Possibly even deeper than in humans." _

It was only now Spock understood this as lust clouded his inhibitions, his control long gone.

_Mine. _

_You are mine, James Tiberius Kirk. You belong to me. _

_Thy'la._

* * *

"Woah, Spock; easy! You're gonna break my arm!" Jim panted as Spock yanked him down the corridor towards his quarters.

A guttural growl emanated from Spock, who only tightened his grip on Jim like a vice.

"I will not break your arm, James. I will not damage you in any way unless you consent it." His voice sounded strained.

"Well, we shall have to see about that, Commander." Jim smirked cockily.

"Aah, ow! Spock, calm down dammit!" he screamed, as they reached Spock's quarters; Spock shoving him inside.

"Mr Kirk, you are about to witness the true Vulcan form." Spock growled, throwing Jim onto the bed and straddling him.

For barely half a second, Spock considered Jim's form, sprawled on his own bed.

_So helpless. You will submit to me._

_Ohh, Spock…_

Jim's voice echoed within his mind,

_I already have._

Smiling with satisfaction, Spock immediately pressed his lips to Jim's once more. The need was still there, but this time the kiss was more gentle, more loving.

All too suddenly, Jim's tongue was pressing into Spock's mouth; exploring every inch of the warm cavern.

A muffled groan escaped Jim's lips as Spock's hands began to roam, tracing tiny circles on his skin, dancing under his thin undershirt, reaching up towards his throat.

Abruptly, and in one movement, Spock sliced Jim's neck, and ripped the shirt exactly in half, exposing the hot flesh beneath.

"Aah! Spock, what the hell're you-" Jim's voice was cut off sharply by Spock's lips ploughing aggressively into his, tongue mapping out every detail possessively. Trailing downwards towards the cuts in Jim's neck, Spock smiled devilishly before curling out his tongue. Tingles shot down Jim's spine, as all the blood that remained in his body travelled south. He mewled desperately, arching his back to graze Spock's throbbing member with his own.

_Well, Spock's tongue was certainly talented in more ways than one…_

_I will take that as a compliment._

Spock's eyes sparkled mischievously, and instantaneously, the human brown within them seemed to vanish, darkening into deep pools of almost-black.

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I cannot wait._

Clothes came off, quicker than Spock would admit. Lips clashed together once more, with desire pounding within each heartbeat of the Vulcan and human. Lust echoed through their veins as limbs wound tightly together, seeking the home they had both been waiting for this whole time.

_I'm ready._

_I love you, Spock._

Spock's heart stuttered in his side.

_I love you too, my James Tiberius Kirk. With all of my soul._

Aligning himself with Jim's entrance, Spock slid in fully.

"Ah! Be- careful- too full…"

_Just relax, Ashayam. Let me do this one thing for you._

Jim nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Taking this as invitation, Spock began to move. Slowly at first, but as desire overwhelmed any logical thought, and he began to thrust faster and deeper within Jim, enjoying the moans he was eliciting. Sweat slid down Jim's face with the effort of holding in his cries of pleasure.

_Do not resist James. Let me hear you scream. I will prevent your climax until it is necessary._

"Oh God- Spock. I- I'm gonna…"

"No you are not. Not until I allow it." Spock snarled, doubling the speed and strength of his thrusts, his desire and possession moulding with Jim's as they became one.

"Spock-!"  
"James… my James. Thy'la. _Mine."_

Feeling his own climax nearing, Spock reached out towards Jim's face; fingers finding his psi points.

_M-may I bond with you? _

_Yes. GOD, yes! _

_Come for me. I command you._

As Spock's fingers connected with his face, Jim's vision went white, filled with the deep and richness of Spock's very being. His desire, his love, his very essence.

_Mine._

With a groan of Spock's name, Jim came unravelled, his limbs shuddering and contorting with pleasure.

A few more wordless thrusts, and Spock emptied himself within Jim, breath and heartbeats combined into an almost palpable miasma in the air.

Sliding himself out of Jim, Spock collapsed onto his bed and cuddled up with Jim; fingers cupping his cheeks, eyes sparkling with tears.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

**Whew, that took a while, but it is DONE! :D  
Apologies for the slightly rushed ending, but I wanted to give y'all an extra Christmas present, as it were… :3 Again, apologies for the lateness... blame the Fanfiction website -.-**

**The next chapter in my other on-going story will be available soon! ( s/9941507/1/I-Cherish-Thee-James-Kirk) - if you enjoyed this, head on over and give it a read; it is slow building at them moment, but it will be worth it, I promise :)**

**Pretty please let me know in the reviews if you want another chapter showing the consequences of Spock's actions… the morning after as it were… teehee *evil giggles***

**Reviews are love! :3**

**Byeee! ~**


	2. All You Need Is Love

***twirls round on a chair, stroking a white cat***

**Soo.. I see you returned for more… **

**Warning of VERY fluffy stuff ahead in the first part… I was in a really lovey mood when I wrote this… apologies! :3  
**

**And there is a SURPRISE TOO! How fun?! :3 **

**It was kinda unexpected to me too, until I realised where the story was going…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jim groaned and clutched onto the side of the bed, the room spinning around him. Goddammit, how much had he drank last night?

Everything was a blur as he sat up, clutching his pulsing head.

"Ughhh… I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again." He moaned, collapsing onto the pillows and reaching for his PADD.

It wasn't there.

Slowly, the realisation hit him.

_This wasn't his quarters_.

Then who's were they?

Jim suddenly stiffened as a pair of arms snaked around his chest, cradling him gently.

"Good morning captain." Spock purred.

Electricity surged through Jim's veins; he jumped away as though stung.

"Captain? Jim?"

"How- What-?" Jim sputtered, turning bright red as he realised they were both naked.

"You do not remember?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. Unwrapping his arms slowly, he pulled himself upright and gazed directly into his Captain's eyes.

"It was Christmas Eve… I-you- I remember singing with you, but after that, it's a blank." Jim murmured, catching only a hint of hurt in his First Officer's eyes.

"We played Truth or Dare; a traditional Terran party game." Spock said, as though the words dirtied his mouth. "You told me to confess to whom amongst the people at the party I would have sexual relations with, fully aware of the fact that Vulcans cannot lie. I complied, being in a less than coherent state; now everyone aboard the Enterprise is aware of the fact." A blush darkened his cheeks and his eyes transitioned from their warm Human brown to Vulcan black.

"Then, we played Spin the Bottle, another game with which I'm sure you're familiar. I had to… kiss you, and we got a little carried away, and…" his voice trailed away, but Jim could pretty much fill in the blanks from there.

"And we ended up spending the night?" Jim whispered.

Spock nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Do you regret it?" Jim asked softly, trailing a finger over the back of Spock's hand. Spock shivered and pulled away.

"I do not. However, I wish that I could have revealed my feelings towards you in a less… ah- public manner." Spock murmured, looking at the floor; the blush reaching his ears.

"Hey." Jim traced his fingers under Spock's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes locked.

His head, for the first time in months, felt clear.

"If it makes a difference, I feel the same way too, you know?" Jim whispered tenderly, touching his forehead with Spock's.

"In a way, I always have. From the first day I met you, I knew that somehow this would end up happening. But, it's up to you what you wanna do." He grinned, a typical James Kirk grin. A sudden emotional dam seemed to break within Spock; he looked at Jim with joyful tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I have yearned for you for so long now. I had almost given up on you; but I was determined not to lose you." He took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears falling at the memory. "When you died, I felt as though a part of me had died with you. In all honesty… you broke my heart, James."

A soft snuffling broke the silence. Spock realised that he was crying; the tears carrying a mixture of sadness and happiness out of his soul, what he had kept inside for so long.

"Hey, hey, Spock. It's alright. Come here." Jim reached out, gently pulling Spock into a loving embrace, his face buried in the crook of his neck, stroking his downy hair.

Spock clung on, as if he could never let go.

For the next half hour or so, he cried away the knot of loneliness and pain that had resided within his heart.

* * *

"Hey. Would you like to accompany me to the Christmas meal?" Jim murmured, lips brushing Spock's ear ever so slightly.

He felt the Vulcan stiffen slightly.

"Relax," he chuckled, "I won't let them tease you too much; I'll have a quiet word beforehand, okay."

Spock hesitated before speaking those two fateful syllables.

"Okay."

Jim, still sensing the reluctance in his Vulcan's voice, leaned in closer and placed his fingers on Spock's psi points.

"Wait- Jim- what're you-" Spock's voice was cut short as Jim whirled into his mind. Colours and sounds sped past, all the while Jim's voice echoed in snippets. The force of his love took Spock's breath away, and all the tension was vanquished from his body.

_I will catch you. You are not alone. Always be here. Never forget… couldn't forget you. My love. Love. Always loved. Will you… _

"Will I what, James?" Spock whispered, not trusting his voice.

"It doesn't… I mean…" Jim stuttered, turning bright red.

"James… " Spock said warningly.

"I was... just gonna ask you if… you would always be there." Jim finished lamely.

Spock almost laughed with relief "But of course. I will always be there for you. I love you, Jim." He said, leaning his head against Jim's.

"I love you too, Mr Spock." Jim murmured

"Now, let's get to this infernal meal; I know it means a lot to you," Spock smiled. He didn't push the subject of Jim being able to initiate a mind meld; although it was extremely rare in humans.

This meant Jim really was special, in more ways than one.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes; go on ahead."

"What's wrong?" Spock asked concernedly.

"Nothin', don't worry yourself Spock." Jim grinned. Planting a kiss on Spock's lips, he simultaneously pushed him out the door.

"Tell the others I'll be there soon!"

Spock inclined his head as the door shut behind him.

* * *

_Dammit, that was too close. _Jim thought, running a hand through his hair.

Sprinting out of Spock's quarters, he headed towards his room. Suddenly, his communicator chirped into life.

"Jim! Hurry up for God's sake; we're all ready here and waiting for you! Spock's worried about you." Bones' voice blasted through, clearly conveying the fond irritation of his best friend.

"Hang on Bones! I need to get the thingy if I'm gonna do this right!" Jim panted as he reached his room and punched in the entry code.

"Well, hurry up about it!" Bones barked, as Jim hung up.

Rushing into his quarters, Jim spotted exactly what he needed standing on his dresser. Tucking it carefully into his pocket, he went to join the others.

* * *

Spock was nervous.

What had happened to Jim? He had said he'd be here, but he'd left Spock to face the consequences of his antics the previous evening.

Although…

Not many people had mentioned it to him; everyone was giving him knowing looks though, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Spock, how are ya?" Scotty's twang nearly made him jump out of his skin. Fortunately, he composed himself quickly, turning to face the exuberant Chief Engineer.

"I am well thank you Mr Scott, and yourself?" Spock asked with almost forced politeness.

"Heey, call me Monty or Scotty; we're off duty after all!" Scotty said cheerily. "My head is killing me from last night though; I have no idea how strong that freakin' whiskey was." He grimaced.

"But, that still wasn't gonna stop me being here today!" he beamed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why? What is so special about today; apart from the fact that it is… Christmas." Spock rolled this last word out with disdain.

Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Och… nothing sir. Just happy to be here with ma second family!" he grinned happily, scampering away to join Uhura and Sulu. Almost immediately, their eyes swivelled as one to face Spock, before smiling knowingly and turning away

Spock was suspicious. What was going-?

"Hi, Meester Spock!" Chekhov was suddenly in front of him, beaming beatifically.

"Mr Chekhov. Are you well?" Spock enquired wearily. Chekhov was a lovely young man, but every so often, his enthusiasm was overbearing to the Vulcan. Spock couldn't help but smile down at him though; he was indeed exceptional at what he did.

"I'm good thanks, Spock; slightly sore head from last night, but you know…" his eyes tracked over Spock's right shoulder to where Sulu was standing.

A small smile played on Spock's lips. It was obvious the pair of them were… what was the phrase… _smitten with each other_.

Chekhov had noticed Spock's realisation, and flushed gently.

"Go." Spock murmured to the flustered young Russian. "He is waiting for you."

"T-thank you, sir." Chekhov mumbled, walking hesitantly over to Sulu.

Spock watched for a moment as the two of them shared a chaste kiss, and his chest unexpectedly swelled. Clearing his throat, he carried on circulating the room, stopping only to exchange pleasantries.

All of a sudden, the room went utterly silent. Spock turned around sharply, and the sight he saw almost knocked the air from his lungs.

Jim was stood there, looking utterly resplendent in a smart suit and tie. Spock suddenly felt astonishingly self-conscious; why had he not changed into something different?

He had no time to tidy himself up, however, as Jim strode over to him and locked their lips together passionately.

Once again, the room seemed to dissolve as Spock kissed him back, feeling desire once more cloud his head. As soon as the cloud was there, it seemed to vanish; leaving Spock and Jim entwined in the middle of the crowded room.

Suddenly, Jim broke free of the embrace gently and stood in front of Spock, just observing him.

"You are so beautiful, Mr Spock. You know that?" Jim's smile was infectious, and Spock couldn't help but return it. The words were spoken as if they weren't surrounded by numerous people, and for once, Spock didn't care about leaving his emotions bare.

Everyone's eyes were on them.

"As are you. You are the embodiment of perfection to me. I have known this since I first set eyes on you, James. But what is this all for?"

"Well, Mr Spock," Jim said, slowly kneeling down in front of Spock.

A collective gasp went up from half of the room. Uhura, Chekhov and Scotty tried to suppress squeals of delight, without much success.

Spock felt his knees weaken. His hands started trembling.

"It is customary to give someone a present on Christmas Day," Jim continued tenderly, gazing up into his Vulcan's eyes.

"But, seeing as materialistic things do not even come close to showing my love for you… I will give you my heart and life instead. Will you marry me?" Jim finished gently, scanning Spock's eyes for a reaction.

"Yes."

The one word seemed to break the atmosphere in the room. Taking Spock in his arms, Jim kissed him deeply and tenderly, before moving away and placing a ring on his finger.

Entwining their fingers together, Spock gazed into his James' eyes and saw his home, his one true love and his bondmate for life.

* * *

**AWWWWW, they're gonna get maaarried, and I'm gonna be the flower girl! (pff, I wish.) Plus, if you didn't get that quote, well… *shakes head* **

**Nah, I joke!**

**AS you've probably gathered from this, this is gonna be a few more chapters before completion! But I'm sure you won't complain…  
**

**And YES, Bones will be their best man; could there be anyone else! **

**A/N: As I'm trying to juggle two stories at once, I will try and update as quickly as I can, but there's a bit of family stuff going on at the minute too, which will interrupt the publishing of chapters. I'm not gonna say what, as it's slightly sensitive.**

**BUT ANYWAY...**

**Reviews are L-O-V-E (like this chapter… teehee)**

**Byee! ~**


	3. Message from the Author

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Hey guys!**

I know I haven't updated in a while, but there's recently been a death in my family, and my uni work's  
piling up a lot at the minute. I will try to update each story ASAP, but please don't pester me for an update;  
I am grateful for everyone who's favourited and followed my stories and me as an author. Therefore, I want to  
give you quality chapters in as short a time as possible, but during this particular time, there won't be as many updates  
as I'd maybe want. The chapters for my stories are in the works, so I'll attempt to update at least one of them in the next week or so. :) 

**Thank you so much for your ongoing support in my writing and stories; I hope to carry on doing stuff like this and writing  
stories that people like! :)**

My on-going Star Trek stories are here:

** s/9959195/1/Merry-Christmas-Mr-Spock - Merry Christmas, Mr Spock **

** s/9941507/1/I-Cherish-Thee-James-Kirk - I Cherish Thee, James Kirk **

**Please pop along and give them a read if you haven't already! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them so far! :) **

**Byeee!~**


End file.
